


Feeling Good

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Mission 30, Morishita is willing to offer whatever comfort to Hiromu that he can. Morishita/Hiromu. Warnings for canon character death and problematic romance. Spoilers for Mission 30, and Go-Busters vs Beet buster vs J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

Title: Feeling Good  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Sakurada Hiromu/Morishira Toru  
Rating: PG-15/borderline R  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Problematic romance, canon character death, spoilers for Go-Busters 30 and Go-Busters vs Beet Buster vs J.  
Summary: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'hazing.' VERY liberal interpretation of the prompt.  
Notes: Because this is the sexiest pairing. Sry, J.

Morishita sat on his bed, staring at his bare feet. It was two hours past his bed time, but after what had happened, sleep would be elusive at best, even if he wasn’t worried about Hiromu.

But he was worried, so sleep was impossible.

He went over the text he’d sent Hiromu an hour ago. He’d wanted to send it sooner, but he knew that Hiromu needed to be alone with his siblings and however Jin and J fit into the equation for awhile. _I know you must be really hurting. I’m not going to force you to see me, but if you need me, I’ll be in my quarters._

Morishita sighed, putting away his phone. It was all very platitudinous, but what else could he say? He could only imagine what it was like losing your parents-- twice, and like this, having to kill what was left of them, only having the nerve to do after they begged you to do it, to please end their suffering… anything he said wouldn’t suffice. But he couldn’t just leave Hiromu alone. So all he could do was be there, if Hiromu needed him.

His door chimed.

He took a breath. “Come in?”

There were footfalls, and then Hiromu was standing in his doorway.

“Hiromu-kun--” But Hiromu held up a hand before Morishita could greet him.

“Stay on the bed.” Hiromu’s eyes were very dark as he strode to Morishita, and it was just now that Morishita noticed that he hadn’t de-morphed fully yet. “You need to be on the bed for what I’m going to do to you.”

The next thing he knew, Hiromu was kissing him-- and Morishita kissed him back gratefully. Hiromu needed sex? He could do sex. If this would provide Hiromu even a little comfort, then he would happily oblige.

He didn’t resist as Hiromu divested him of his shirt, then pressed him against the mattress, sucking on his neck, one hand already in his pajama bottoms. Morishita whimpered, because usually Hiromu wasn’t quite this aggressive, but after today… his own hands clung to Hiromu’s shoulders, surprised by how pliable the armor was under his fingers.

Hiromu broke off long enough to pin Morishita by the arms, kissing and licking his chest. Morishita sighed, giving himself over to the haze of lust, just glad that he could do this… until he realized that Hiromu was crying.

He was crying, but still trying to have sex.

“Stop.” Hiromu did just that as Morishita sat upright. “Hiromu-kun, maybe we should call it a night?”

“Sorry.” Hiromu’s eyes were shadowed. “I shouldn’t have--”

“No. Believe me, I gave my full consent, and then some.” Morishita cupped Hiromu’s chin. “I just don’t think we should be doing this when you’re upset.”

“I’m having sex with my boyfriend. Why would I be upset?”

Morishita was silent as he thumbed the tears away.

“I wanna feel good.” Hiromu’s voice was very small. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Hiromu-kun…” It was so easy to think of him as Red Buster, as the blunt and single-minded solider, as the person who’d done something no one should have to today, that it was equally easy to forget how achingly young Hiromu was sometimes. He held Hiromu’s face in his hands. “Nothing is wrong with feeling good. But if you’re pushing yourself to do something when you’re clearly upset, then you most likely will feel the exact opposite afterwards.”

Hiromu frowned-- which was a good sign. He was acting more like himself than the desperate person he’d been just a few moments ago. “Yeah, the sex was kinda sucky.”

…. That was a good sign too, believe it or not.

Morishita tapped his chin, staring at Hiromu’s brace. He’d seen the Go-Busters do this before… he turned the right dial to make the rest of Red Buster’s armor disappear. Only Hiromu remained now.

“C’mon. Let me show something I’ve never shown anyone else.” He grimaced. “After I put on a shirt.”

\--

“So why do you keep these toys under your desk anyways?” Hiromu eyed Ultraman critically.

Morishita was careful with Five Robo-- the arms had never quite bent right after he’d dropped it when he was little. “They’re my good luck charms.”

“Toys are your good luck charms?”

“You guys have come back home safe ever since I’ve kept them here, right?”

“Hmm.” Hiromu gave Ultraman a respectful nod. “Point taken.” Then he put Ultraman away. “You’ve got a pretty good set here, Morishita. I was very impressed when I first found them.”

“Thank you-- wait, what do you mean when you first found them?”

Hiromu mumbled something about a DVD special for children about EMC, and how he was still technically the first to see them.

“Never mind.” Morshita put his good luck charms away, then took Hiromu by the hand. “We should attempt sleep now, I think.”

“All right.” Hiromu let Morishita lead him back. “But no sex. It’s way too late for that.”

“Then I shall restrain my base urges tonight, out of my love for you.”

“Cool, thanks.”

Morishita laughed softly as he took them home.


End file.
